metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Zebesian
Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M are red armour plated, cybernetically-enhanced Zebesians. Description More powerful than the Cyborg Zebesians also encountered on the BOTTLE SHIP, they are all the result of experimentation by the Galactic Federation which attempted to create a special forces unit based on the Space Pirates. Super Zebesians can fire a red and green charged version of their basic laser attack, out of a large cannon replacing one of their claws. This charged shot has the properties of the Wave Beam, meaning they can permeate some substances like glass. The cannon bears an resemblance to Samus' Chozo-based Arm Cannon. Super Zebesians are also capable of raising their claws up like the Zebesians from Super Metroid and firing a barrage of several shots at once. Additionally, they kick Samus if she gets too close, rather than grabbing her unlike the predecessor. Samus first encounters them in the Cryosphere, where they trapped her behind three glass barriers, and shot at her with their permeating beams. Adam authorized the Wave Beam so Samus could counter attack. After this a squad of Super Zebesians attack Samus in two waves, three in one and four in another, whilst she is escaping the Cryposphere in the Materials Transfer Lift. After this they replace most of the other Zebesians on the ship. They also attack Samus as she traverses through the Desert Refinery. Some appear when Sector Zero is being disengaged from the BOTTLE SHIP, and they are drawn into space due to their lack of Anti-gravity equipment. Several of them attack her when she is nearing the control bridge. In the Bioweapon Research Center, there is a room where Super Zebesians ambush Samus after picking up a Missile Expansion. Super Zebesians also appear and attack Zero Suit Samus while she escapes the exploding BOTTLE SHIP. Official data ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ''"These Elite Cyborg Zebesians have been strengthened. Their attacks are the same, but are also capable of firing a diffusion beam." Trivia *Super Zebesians may have been intended to replicate some of Samus's own technology, thereby making them more dangerous. This is evident in their Arm Cannons, which resemble Samus's. They also possess the ability to charge their beams and they seem to have a variant of the Wave Beam. This may be an example of the Galactic Federation trying to replicate the Power Suit. **In the first Metroid Prime game, there are certain Space Pirates that have been equipped with reverse-engineered variants of Samus Aran's beam weapons. One of them, which carries a modified Wave Beam, is called the Wave Trooper; the Galactic Federation's Super Zebesians might be a continuation of this technology originally used by the marauding race. *Strangely, the first group of Super Zebesians encountered only takes two Charge Beam shots or four uncharged shots to kill, while the later groups of Super Zebesians take more hits to defeat. *Super Zebesians resemble Red Space Pirates of Super Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission. Gallery Gunpirate.png|Super Zebesian render Materials Lift Super Zebesian tackle Cryosphere HD.jpg|Samus tackles a Super Zebesian. Materials Lift Super Zebesian Lethal Strike Cryosphere HD.jpg|Samus executes a Lethal Strike on a Super Zebesian in the Materials Transfer Lift. Bioweapon Research Center Control room.png|Samus battles Super Zebesains in the Bioweapon Research Center generator room. JP Other M Guide 164.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' page 164 References ru:Супер-Зебесианец Category:Galactic Federation Category:Zebesians Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Biosphere Category:Cryosphere Category:Pyrosphere Category:Sector Zero Category:Main Sector Category:Bioweapons Category:Cyborgs